Clan Lord
by CatherienaLeigh
Summary: Sequel to A better time. Can a blind wolf imprint? What happens when I throw the Cullen's into my world? answers and more questions lie in wait inside this tale
1. Chapter 1

Clan Lord

Hero

Disclaimer: I own only those characters that I have created the others are not mine.I also do not own the songs that will appear in this story. I just like them.

Jake POV:

We moved to The Lady's castle in Russia two years ago. Jacy is walking now he is completely blind though his eyes were not fully developed when he was born.. I'm still amazed that he does not run into things even though he is blind. I asked him to explain it to me once all he said was, "Kahgee." We had told him about his brother but I was taken aback by his matter of fact tone. He had said it as though that explained everything. I was pulled out of my reflection by Mai who was now five. "Daddy? Can I go play with Amarantha? She said I had to ask you first." I smiled at my youngest daughter she liked spending time with Amarantha.

"Go ahead little one . Go play with your friend." we realized shortly after moving here that Amarantha was Mai's mate. As Amarantha was forever trapped in the body of a child I wondered how it would work. Carlisle was studying it . The library here was extensive even for a vampire it would take years of nonstop reading to go through it all.

It was determined after the birth of Kahgee and Jacy that I would not be able to successfully carry anymore children. I still did not like the idea Edward was now extremely careful with me treating me like glass when we made love and refusing to allow himself to release within me. Apparently condoms disintegrated for vampires, go figure.

Edward walked into my office I was now responsible for my clan that involved handling territory disputes, hunting rights, treaties, alliances, and so much more. It was a highly stressful job involving a lot of mind numbing paper work. I strongly doubted my blind son would be able to do all of this. "He has his sisters, puppy if nothing else they can read the paperwork to him," Edward sat in the chair on the other side of my desk. He was still in his uniform as one of the Day Guard. He had been appointed head of the Day Guard recently and apparently his shift was over. Our little family had made themselves at home here. Rosalie, and Esme were on the Night Guard. Sinopa, Mai, Alice, and Renesme had been added to the Council as their abilities were found to be useful. Jasper, and Emmet were on the Day Guard as well. Carlisle had been appointed to the clinic that treated the castles residents. He handled everything from pregnancies to the occasional injury. This place was beginning to feel like home.

Edward POV:

My mate was a wreck when Carlisle told him he could not carry anymore children. He cried for three weeks. I knew that my puppy wanted a large family but I did not want to lose him. He kept begging me to let him try to carry another child. It still broke my heart when he cried after we made love as he begged me for the chance to get pregnant again. Two of my three daughters had their mates now that left only Renesme and Jacy without a mate. I wondered how Jacy would find his mate as it required that he actually see his mate the only way he saw anyone in the castle was when Renesme showed him with her gift. When we found out that Jacy was blind Renesme took it upon herself to be his eyes. She loved her little brother dearly and I got the impression that my son's twin was still around helping his blind older brother as well. Jacy wore an Ash wood crow on a leather thong around his neck he called the figure Kahgee.

"Jake, my shift is over why don't we head back to our rooms for the night? I'm sure The Lady will not mind. The night of fear is in two days." I said getting up from my chair and walking around his desk to take his hand.

"Edward, think about it if The Night of fear is in two days then what does that make today?" Jake said taking my hand and standing. "It means that tonight is the night that my Great, great grandfather died along with my great uncle and his mate. They died defending our children, Edward, we can't just go to our room yet," I nodded my head then and together we went to the hall of legends.

We stood at the entrance to the hall out of respect for Jake's Grandmother. Who stood alone in the center of the room looking at the tapestry that had been made of the three men we had lost in that battle. It was done in an intricate peyote stitch bead pattern that overlaid a black silk background. The Lady had done the tapestry herself in order to help with her grief. Jake had a set of three statues that were arranged on a dais in the center of the room. One for each of the men and all out of ash wood. We had one in our room of a crow sitting on a tree branch. The Lady turned to us. And My mate and I bowed to her before entering the hall. None of us spoke this was not a time for words this was a time for quiet reflection.

It felt as though Hours had passed when finally Jake began to sing a song that while bitter he said it fit the way we all saw the Vulturi after the battle. In a way it did fit we had turned Roderick, Visigoth and Lycan into heroes but the Vulturi we had made out to be the worst of villains in the stories we told of the battle.

" You think if you set the price they'll turn me in

You think that when I'm up upon the pike you'll win

They'll say that I was fighting

For the spirit of the law

What will they say about you

When I'm gone

You murdered and you stole you mocked the hope I gave

Though I'd prefer a happy end no man can cheat the grave

I know what they'll remember

In the words of every song

What will they say about you

When I'm gone

They'll say

We stared into the wind that tore away our breath

We left behind a message that can not be claimed by death

A hero lives forever

For the ones that carry on

What will they say about you

When I'm gone "

It was a song by Heather dale called hero. Though it was not written about the three men who fell in the battle it seemed to fit. It was as if it had been written by them.

Alice POV:

Life in this castle is interesting to say the least. We have to ware silk dresses when acting on official council business but other then that we can dress as we like. I must admit I rather like Blood wine it tastes amazing. So much has happened I Saw that Renesme would find her mate at the party in two days and oh my was he handsome he was a Wear-Boar. Seeing as how they were not allied with the council yet I could see that the Lady would encourage the match. Jacy's mate remained a mystery I did share the concern that he might never find his mate as according to Jake imprinting required for one to see their mate and Jacy lacked that basic ability. Renesme used her gift to be his eyes for him it was not unusual to see them walking through the halls with Renesme's hand on Jacy's cheek so he could sort of see what was going on.

Most of the Guard had gotten used to seeing the Little Wolf Clan Lord with his big sister showing him in her own way what was going on in the castle.

The Lady Shy even found it amusing at times when Jacy would wander into a room with all the dignity of any vampire of her kind and climb up on Renesme's knee asking cutely if he could see what was happening. He had been told once that when his sister was in a council meeting it was a little unseemly to have her baby brother sitting on her lap using her as a remote viewing device. So when ever he wandered in he tried to look dignified and would ask rather then demand to see what was happening.

I had a vision then of Jacy all grown up presiding over a meeting of the wolf clan Renesme by his side occasionally touching his cheek when he needed to see. In the vision one of the wolves demanded to know why a vampire and a council member to boot was there at all. Jacy responded in a low growl, 'My sister is my eyes I am blind. I have been blind since birth, I do not see it as an impediment to my job but if you feel you must challenge me I can prove that I don't need to see to assert that I am the leader here.' Then I saw Renesme touch his cheek so he could see the man who had dared to challenge him. That was when Coyote interrupted. "what would be the fun if I let you see all the fun before it happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Clan Lord

Least of my Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own what I have not created and I never will.

Jacy pov:

I live in a red haze most of the time I found a song once that sounds a lot like how I feel in the lowest points of my life my sisters found their mates when we were young. Papa and Daddy had no more children after me and Kahgee I got the impression as I grew up that this was a point of stress in an otherwise peaceful marriage. My sister Mai still looked like a child her mate Amarantha never ages either. Renesme had her mate Tino and is expecting a child in a few months. Sinopa has already had two children with Nodin they are named Kahgee and Sedna. So I believe that brings us up to date in our time line. I would take over the clan in two days officially at the Night of Ash the turning point in the were-clan year. I sat on my bed "reading" a book in brail my favorite song played in my ears from my I pod. I put the book aside And stood as the song cycled around again.

I began to sing the song as I turned off the music the three weird sisters were coming to the festival I was looking forward to it..

Covered in dirt and mud,

Aching and spitting blood,

Cursing you stir to rise and groan.

Muffled in yet-to-come mutters a battle drum,

Werewolves don't usually walk alone.

Think on the battle cost this time the wolf has lost,

Beaten and broken and blind,

Better beware, my lord; better prepare, my lord;

I was the least of my kind.

Prying my switchblade cold out of my fingers' hold,

Pause to take stock, reflect, and rue.

Look on the damage done here by a single one;

What do you think a full pack will do?

Think on the battle cost this time the wolf has lost,

Beaten and broken and blind.

Better be ware, milord; better prepare, my lord;

I was the least of my kind.

Careless I came by chance, joining the battle's dance

Slain in a fight I could not win,

Far-off a wolf pack hears;

Heads turn with pricking ears.

Thought you, my lord that I had no kin?

Think on the battle cost this time the wolf has lost,

Beaten and broken and blind,

Better beware, my lord; better prepare, my lord;

I was the least of my kind.

Think on the battle cost this time the wolf has lost,

Beaten and broken and blind,

Better beware, my lord; better prepare, my lord;

I was the least of my kind.

I stretched as I sang and walked into the living room of my parents flat papa was just leaving for day patrol daddy was curled on the couch from the sound of their voices. Daddy was telling pappy to be careful the were animals were at their most vulnerable and therefore edgy around this time of year. Papa, uncle Emmet and uncle jasper were the only vampires on the day guard.

"Good morning, son" Papa greeted me. Renesme was probably with her mate in their flat so I was on my own as far as navigation went. Daddy must have went through one of his rearranging fits during the night because I ran into a chair that was not there the day before.

" Morning, Papa. Daddy, when did you move the chair? That hurt a little." I rubbed my hip a little when Daddy wanted to rearrange things after he and Papa argued over more children I walked around with bruises for days from running into furniture that was displaced from my mental map of the room.

"I'm sorry, Son" Daddy sounded depressed again so I tracked his voice to give him a hug at fifteen I was now an adult in the eyes of the council, but I still lived with my parents. I tripped on a displaced table on my way to my daddy's voice. I heard my Papa coming as he caught me. Daddy was crying.

Jake POV:

What kind of parent am I? My youngest child keeps getting hurt in our own living room because I changed the room lay out in an effort to channel some of my frustration. I feel so useless I can't give my mate anymore children. I hurt the ones we have, no wonder Edward won't let me even try to get pregnant.

"Puppy, I can't loose you. We have five beautiful children counting Kahgee. you are a great parent. And a wonderful grandpa please don't do this." Edward caressed my cheek after he righted Jacy. Jacy shifted uncomfortably he hated hearing us argue. Alice chose that moment to enter the room. Edward had to get to work so he kissed me again and left for the day. Renesme came in with her aunt she greeted her baby brother in the usual way placing her hand on his cheek to let him see the new lay out. The two of them left for the ash grove to help with the set up. Alice sat beside me on the couch.

"I take it the wine and roses did not help?" I shook my head I was close to a breakdown again. I loved the thought of another baby in the house of proving that in could have a healthy child that would not die. It had been years surely I was healed by now. Maybe I could enlist Carlisle's help. Edward could be so stubborn but I desperately wanted another child. I played with my wedding band I felt like a failure over Kahgee's death I was thrilled when Mai named her son after her long lost brother. But it still hurt to know that I had failed. I wanted to make amends some how to his memory The statues I carved were not enough some how.

Alice and I made plans for Ash Night maybe by then I could get him in the mood and convince him I would not die. I was heading to the clinic to see Carlisle in a little while anyway maybe I could get him to examine me to see if there had been any change Edward would be at the appointment as Emmet would be covering that part of his shift.


End file.
